


Poisoned lust

by Silberwing



Series: DBH: AUs [2]
Category: Alien Series, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Human, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Spaceships, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing
Summary: Gavins crew was wild to find out more about that mysterious creature, which was living next to their spaceship. But the only reason why it was always there was the astronaut himself.
Relationships: Human/Xenomorph (Alien Movies)
Series: DBH: AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny smutty Oneshot again >w<  
> This time it's inspired by the awesome XenoConvin fanart by Badass Potato @creatureXIII on twitter!! Check her out, her art is amazing!! 💙

His foot slipped away in the try to ran as fast as possible. Stumbling forward, catching himself up onto the wall of his spaceship, he throw his body forward. His muscles burnt in exhaustion but he couldn't stop now, he knew it was right behind him. His white tank top was drained in his sweat, clenching onto his chest and stomach, his breathing went fast and hectically. 

With a squeak onto the metallic floor, he grabbed the doorframe and flung himself around. In one hand he was holding a gun in a deadly tight grip. It was absolutley useless against it, he knew it too well, he had seen it. But he could end his own life before this thing could do it! 

Snarling and growling it trampled over the ground, metal was aching and reforming under its weight. Walking on all four it moved forward, his black long claws leaving marks every where it went.  
Its mouth slightly open, his sharp teeth were glittering in the dimmed broken light, its long tongue licking over his black lips, smelling after the human like this. Its long tail waving around behind him. 

Gavin pressed himself close against the wall. The last room at the end of his ship. That's it. That's his personal dead end, literally.  
He was the last one of his crew, the last survivor. This thing had killed the rest of his team! Murdered and slaughtered like animals in pure animalistic hunger. The screams of pain and desperation still rang in his ears, the heavy smell of blood laid in the air. 

How did it even came this far?! It was their fault! He wanted to leave this damned planet but they had to observe this freaking thing and now they paid their price for it! 

Gavin swore his fastened heartbeat, hammering painfully against his ribcage, was the loudest noise around here. He was sure it could hear him easily.

Slowly it tapped forward, placing one foot in front of the other, crawling out of the shadows. Steam covered its moving figure, giving it an even more creepier appearance then it already had. 

Swallowing hard he collected his last nerves, breathing once deeply in and out before the barrel of the weapon kissed his skin under his chin. He rather killed himself then to be ripped apart by that beast! 

Watching it slowly coming closer, he eventually closed his eyes, placing his finger onto the trigger.

Now it was over...in his mind, he started to count down for himself.

Three...

Two...

"D-0....n0t...." a weird cracking voice spoke up suddenly. It sounded like the chirping sound of the grasshoppers legs in late summer hidden in the cornfields. Confused and kinda perplexed Gavin peeked his eyes open, staring right into this things black eyes. It hovered near the ground, watching up to the human almost in fear. 

"W...what?" Gavin didn't even noticed himself whispering those words. Had this thing really talked to him? Why? Did it still tried to kill him by itself? Probably it preferred its meat freshly killed by his own dangerously long claws and not by a bullet shot through his head. 

Pffff for fucks sake he would do him this favor! 

He grabbed the handle tighter, pressing it into his soft flesh, watching and observing every of it steps. 

Frightened he noticed this figure standing up on its feet, his black burning gazed locked onto Gavin. 

"Do...n-ot..." it formed the words again, this time clearer but still in this weird voice. Before Gavin even could react, it rushed forward, smashing both his arms far apart onto the wall, pinning him against it, leaving no way to escape. 

His hand loosened the grip under the strength of it, dropping the gun which skittered loudly over the ground. 

Its face coming closer and closer, its tongue hanging out, smelling Gavins scent, his fear and sweat onto his skin before it stroked over the humans skin, up his neck to his ear. He could feel how this things tail wrapped itself around Gavins legs, his waist, pulling him closer against this weird thing. 

Gavin gritted his teeth together, trying to move himself but it was useless. 

It's hot breath and wet tongue tickled over his skin, its cheek pressing onto his before it whispered again into his ear.

"Ga-vin...min-e..." 

He could feel how his heart dropped heavily inside his chest. How....how could it...that wasn't possible...how could it known his name?! 

It pulled his head slowly back, his surprisingly soft black hair, with side and undercuts, decorated with three blank strips of white skin, giving a huge contrast to its black hair, arms, legs, waist and tail, fell over its eyes when it looked curious up to Gavin, obviously waiting for an answer. But he was way to startled to think clear. This was all too much. Before he could even see it coming, his nerves broke down and he collapsed in this things arms. 

* * *

He didn't knew when...but after a while Gavins eyes blinked open. How long has he been unconscious? Minutes? Hours? Or even days!? 

He tried to sit up, holding his head with his free hand, but the moving shadow next to his side made him stop immediately. It was still here....

Out of pure instinct Gavin was searching after his gun, but couldn't find it. They weren't even still in the same room as before.

In pure shock he noticed this thing had brought him into his own bed, in his own room. Was this monster also watching them? How could it known all those things!?

"Y-ou...awa-ke," it noticed and crawled forward, grabbing the bed at its sides when it made it's way forward. Gavin tried to crawl back, was waiting for his heartbeat to fasten up in fear...but...it stayed completely calm. 

Glued fo his place, the astronaut was staring up to the alien coming closer. By now he had managed to sit up fully, never losing track of its moves. 

He could still feel his muscles and lungs burn from the exhaustion earlier, and another thing he noticed...his tank top was gone. His upper chest was completely naked and his side was decorated with a deep bite.

"What...what have you done?!" The shocked words came out faster than he could think them and instantly this thing seemed to...smile? 

"I n-eed you...y-ou are mi-ne..." 

What the fuck? Did it marked him or anything?! For what? To find him when it got hungry later? Holy shit.... 

Gavins eyes still were trained onto the, surprisingly, non bleeding bite, before something else caught his eye. The abnormal long tail was waving calmly over this aliens head, back and forth and to the side. 

After a while he saw himself staring at it but he couldn't help it. Somehow...it looked....good...  
His face was so unbelievable human shaped it almost hurt to see the similarities, besides the black eyes and lips and those sharpened teeth...but besides that...would it be a normal human guy, it would be more than attractive and handsome . Its body was well formed and trained, its black skin almost seemed to glow and besides that it had killed his complete crew and the bite on his side, it never had harmed him..yet.

Gavin didn't noticed that it was staring back at him, watching his human how he was observing him and waited for his "poison" to spread. 

Waiting. Waiting. It could hear how Gavins heartbeat became slower, his breaths heavier by the time. He wasn't about to kill him, no way. He was too valuable for himself. 

"Gave-in..." it whispered, the tip of his tail stroked carefully up the humans legs, testing out his reaction before it disappeared under the fabric of his long black colored pants. 

"What are you doing?" He breathed out and saw how the tail was moving itself under his pants like a snake, coming closer to a part it shouldn't be this close to. 

Easily and within a blink it pulled Gavins pants down, leaving him just in his boxers shuddering from the coldness but not only that. 

Instead of giving an answer, it pressed Gavin deeper into the mattress, one of his black hands was laying on Gavins chest. With a pounding heart, the astronaut stared up at him, his eyes darken each second more. What was going on with him? 

"What have you done to me?" He tried it again, without much power in his voice. More he was himself pushing up against the beast, trying to feel more of this weird smooth black skin.

"I...ma-de y0u min-e" it whispered back. Its tail was sliding up his naked leg again, stroking briefly over the growing bulge of Gavins boxer. 

Why was he getting hard? Freaking hell...what was just happening? Gavin was absolutely lost. He couldn't fight against the overwhelming feeling of want and desire and he had no clue where it was coming from. Had this bite...got something to do with it!? Did it poisoned him? 

Whatever it was...it stole his clear thinking, letting the alien do as it wished. 

Licking its black lips with his round black tongue, it squeezed Gavins length firmly. He always had been the right choice. 

Sitting back, the alien was curious to find about his taste. Its claws were tickling over Gavins hips, his teeth and tongue discovered his skin and smell before they bit carefully into the fabric, ripping the boxer out of the way. 

Its tail was quick to wrap around Gavins hard on, making the human male moan. This was something new. 

Curiously the alien looked up at the noise, squeezing his dick again, stroking softly with its tip over the soft pink skin, just to receive the same response. A soft moan running over Gavins tongue. 

It's own hunger for the human was burning in his guts now, leaning forward, he was willing to taste the white liquid, which was leaking out with a few drops. 

Its black tongue found it's way over the tip, slowly, with just the right pressure, it licked away the new liquid.  
Doing it again, if already couldn't get enough of it. Gavin was groaning, bending his back up he tried to get more of this things mouth around his dick. He was so desperate for something hot he could fuck, that he absolutely didnt care for the alien. 

Its tongue stayed a while longer around his length, tasting every inch. It loved the humans taste. And it would be forever his. 

Crawling atop Gavin, the humans hand landed on the aliens cheek. His grey eyes were dark by now and mirrored his desire perfectly. 

Pulling the alien down, close to himself, he connected their lips for a sort of kiss. It had no idea what Gavin was trying hut he didnt care. Its tongue was soon shoved deep into Gavins mouth, "kissing" him back and just could taste more of its human.

Grabbing the bed firmly, it was driven crazy by the hormones it could taste on Gavins tongue. It's own pure hunger was burning, and it needed its human so badly. 

How long was it waiting for a partner? It wanted to pair itself with Gavin but he knew, it wouldn't be possible for him. 

His species was very intelligent, smart and patient. From the very first day he had caught an eye on Gavin. The human male was fascinating him, awakening his long lost will to find the perfect partner for his life to reproduce his species. But it was a dead end. It never would be possible... this tho, didnt stopped him from taking what's his. The other always had been in his way, Gavins crew, he hated them. They separated him from his choosen one. They were a target. An enemy. 

For their luck, he could have learned a view things about his human until it was time to get rid of them. He wanted Gavin, only for himself.

Gavin was the one who broke the “kiss” again. In his heat, he rolled himself onto his stomach, pressing his lower back and ass against his alien. It understood what his human wanted and needed, just as planned. 

Growling under its breath, it grabbed Gavins shoulders, it’s tongue never losing the contact to its human skin. Opening its mouth further, it digged his sharpened teeth carefully into Gavins shoulder, licking and marking him.  
Deeper and deeper buried in his flesh, blood was dripping out, rolling down his shoulder, but Gavin didn’t cared for it that much. He just wanted him!

Something, which Gavin hadn’t noticed yet, was poking against his naked ass, being pressed against his hole. Shuddering in excitement and lust, he dared to peek behind himself over his shoulder. Of course he couldn’t see that much from his position being pressed down into the mattress, but he saw the aliens tail being tangled around his waist and stomach, to be wrapped around his own length again. 

“Gave-in...mine....mi-ne,” it whispered over and over again, like a mantra, and how often Gavin heard the broken, chirping words and his own name, how more he truly fell for it. The poison was running strong through his veins, making him willing and accepting his faith. 

“Yes...” he eventually whispered, moving his body closer to the alien. His breath was quick and heavy, his cheeks blushed. Being lined up behind its human, it slammed his hips forward, entering Gavin in one go. A moan, mixed with pain and desire, was escaping Gavin when he grabbed the sheets tightly. It burnt like hell, but the stimulation around his tip and the slowly moving penetration washed this feeling quickly away. 

Being totally wrapped around Gavin, it thrusted over and over again inside him, deep and slow. Moaning and whimpering under it, Gavin was meeting the aliens thrusts with his own and quickly they both fell into a hectic, intense rhythm. 

It didn’t took that long for Gavin to break. With a loud moan, he pulled the sheets closer to himself, which he was holding in a dead grip, he came all over the bed and the aliens tail. “Fuuuuuck~” he whimpered, riding his own orgasm out. 

He could feel how a hot, thick liquid was filling him out, when this thing was coming deep inside him with one last hard thrust, slamming their bodies together. 

Gavin collapsed exhausted and tired onto his bed, not caring for the sticky mess under himself. His alien was quick at his side, wrapping an arm around his new won partner to keep him close. It wouldn’t let him go again. The astronaut was turning half around to it, placing his hand on his cheek before pressing a sloppy kiss onto it. 

It claws scratched softly over Gavins naked chest, above his heart. It was still hard for it to speak in a humans way, but he still tried it.  
“Gav...Gavin..” he finally managed to speak out completely. 

Grinning dumbfounded, Gavins eyes closed itself. “What is your name?” 

It took the alien a moment to decode the words, Gavin was using. “C-Con,” 

“Con? Like the short version of Connor? Sweet,” he still smirked. He couldn’t see the short nod of the alien. It didn’t had a name until these humans had landed here. It caught the name they were giving him. 

“Connor...” Gavin whispered one last time before he fell asleep against Connors chest. Being wrapped around his human, Connor protected his human and kept him warm, before he laid his head atop Gavins and fell asleep himself.


	2. Only mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has come and Connor received some interesting visitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long thinking i decided to continue this little "one shot" and making a tiny story out of it hehe
> 
> Also thank you so so so much for nearly 1k hits! I never thought that so man people would read it! <3

It was strange how quickly Gavin had gotten used to the alien. Connor seemed far too interested in human life and the few resources he had left on his ship to survive. He probably had enough for at least a month. But what would he do then? If he was honest, he didn't want to leave that big bastard, but without food or water it could be problematic. 

Right now he was making breakfast, if you wanted to call it that. Special astronaut food with water... it looked like a gray ball of mud, he would save the good food. But it was enough for now. 

Connor climbed over the cupboards, his tail wagging behind Gavin's back as his head bent forward, down the wall to sniff Gavin's bowl. He bare his teeth at the smell and even hissed at the food.

"What? That's all I have," muttered Gavin around a mouthful of food. Somehow they had managed to establish some kind of communication. Connor was still learning human language, but most of the time he avoided speaking like that. He didn't like the human kind of language, so all he did was chirp, growl and hiss. And Gavin understood, slowly. It was almost as if he was talking to a huge black cat. 

"Now get off the wall and behave yourself," Gavin smiled and playfully slapped his tail away as he made his way through the spaceship.

It had become routine for Gavin to sit in the pilot's seat, look into the darkness of the alien planet and see Connor next to him in the other seat. He didn't even miss his crew members anymore. It had been a real challenge to bury the remains Connor had left behind, mentally and physically, but it felt good now. He still didn't understand why this being had chosen him, but what the hell. Probably no one would ever explain it to him anyway. In general, he knew very little about Connor. He was sure that if the alien tried, he could tell Gavin more about himself and his species, but he simply didn't. Every attempt Gavin made to squeeze him backfired. Either he pretended not to understand the words anymore or he created other distractions. 

It was late at night when Gavin went to bed, Connor following him like a living shadow as usual. Each night Gavin was snuggled back into his blanket with Connor wrapped around his human for protection. Gavin didn't need to be a genius to know that he had long been the property of the alien. The bite marks, which were distributed across his body, proved this impressively. 

If his human had been asleep for a long time, Connor could hear them. For the first time he could really hear them. His pack. They were here, they had found him. They must have followed his trail or scented his human. Either way, he wouldn't let them get to him.

Weakly growling, his claws scraping across the floor as he broke away from Gavin and crept through the spaceship. Searching. He had only been able to spend a few weeks with Gavin, but he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. One day. One day he would bring Gavin into the pack but it was far too early for that, not until Gavin-

The sharp hiss of a broken steam pipe, far on the other side of the ship, caught Connor's attention.   
The metal under his paws still groaned at his weight, but he didn't care. Again and again he picked up its scent until he finally found it. There were three of them and they sat in the cockpit, sniffing at everything Gavin touched. 

A warning growl vibrated in his throat. Three massive, pitch-black heads with long rounded ends, turned slowly in his direction. Connor always looked different than his actual pack members, but that didn't matter in the hierarchy.   
An astonished chirping, parried with a subliminal hum came in the mother tongue as the answer of the three.  
"We have been looking for you" 

"Now you've found me and you can leave again," Connor growled back irritated. 

"Mother was worried because you didn't come back. We seek the human."

Involuntarily, Connor built himself up in the cockpit entrance.   
"But you won't get him." His claws scratched the ground sharply, even leaving furrows in the shiny metal. 

The tallest of the three, built to his full size and hissed a raging growl through his sharp teeth. He towered above Connor by far, but he didn't care. He would even take on their Alpha if he could protect Gavin with it. 

"You will give him to us," he commanded in a rattling voice, his tail twitching tense, ready to rush forward and strike any second. 

"No," Connor insisted, building himself up as well. His opponent was taller, but Connor was higher in the rankings. "He is mine. Only mine!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Connor noticed one of them coming up to his flank and striking his mighty jaw forward in a flash. Connor was able to swerve at the right moment before his teeth clenched, but that was the signal he gave to the others. Growling and snarling, they threw themselves on Connor, trying to get him out of the way and clear him by any means necessary. Panting, Connor threw the first one off and smashed it against the cockpit control board. The alien he was talking to grabbed him by the hind legs and dragged him to the ground. As the smallest of the three tried to grab Connor and bite his throat, he threw himself around and dug his claws deep into the side of his attacker. A painful howl echoed through the spaceship as the small one panickedly sharpened his claws through Connor's face. But the blow missed its mark. Instead of Connor breaking away in pain, he became even angrier than before. His teeth were not as big and wide as the others', but it was enough to break through the thick armor and hit a nerve in the arm before they were paired up again and thrown across the room. 

Loud rumbling and growling echoed through every single passage and even reached Gavin, who woke up confused by the raging noises in his ship.

"Connor?" he asked irritatedly as the sharp hiss of a cry of pain came back to his ear. Alerted, Gavin jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the source of the noise, only to stop as if rooted to the ground. What the hell!? 

Two of the aliens lay bleeding and whimpering on the ground, their bleeding limbs convulsively twitching in pain that Connor must have inflicted on them, trying to escape the ship. The last of the group had grabbed Connor by the throat and lifted him far into the air. His mouth was wide open and a strange tooth-spiked tongue hissed at Connor, apparently on the verge of biting the far human alien. 

But the fresh smell of human, flooded with panic and horror, abruptly caught his attention. Enough for Connor to brace himself from the wall with his hind legs and make a powerful leap forward. Due to the sudden change in weight, the larger one of him swung backwards and buckled away. Connor's tail wrapped around the other's leg and finally tore it off his feet. 

They went crashing to the ground and Connor didn't give him time to recover. His teeth were buried deep in his exposed throat and tore at everything he could grab. The main artery burst under his bite and hot acid surrounded his teeth but it couldn't hurt him. He kept his jaw closed until the wild fidgeting underneath him came to a halt. He had bitten off the tail of the other one minutes before, so he did not have to worry about this weapon anymore. 

With a gargle, the alien under him died and the two remaining ones did everything to get away from here. Soon the last whimpering noises stopped when Connor chased them out of the spaceship. 

Panting, Connor stood at the entrance. His whole face was covered in blood, parts of the metal had been etched away by the "blood" of the others. But Connor seemed to be bleeding normal blood. At least it was red and didn't hiss when it hit any surface. 

"Connor?" Gavin finally dared to speak. He still couldn't understand what had just woken him from his sleep. What were those creatures? Were they the same ones Connor was? But why...was his face so human? 

In pure concern, Connor jerked his head around and dropped to all fours. Purring wildly, he kept snuggling his head against Gavin's leg. He sniffed it up and down, looking for the slightest scratch. Relieved at not having found anything, Connor pushed his head ever harder against Gavin, almost pulling him off his feet...spreading all the blood all over his clothes. 

"Hey, all right! I'm all right! But we should take better care of you," Gavin shouted anxiously in between and heaved Connor back on his feet to be able to take him in his arms. His spiky claws inadvertently bored into Gavin's sides as he hugged him and made him hiss quietly.   
The purring rumbled in his ears, Connor was that loud.   
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and patched up." He made a decisive decision and boxed Connor through the space slant to the medical station. 

Now Connor definitely owed him an explanation.


End file.
